Romeo and Juliet
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: They were like Romeo and Juliet, Lavender knew. Rated M. Character Death.


This is dedicated to TheCompleteBookWorm :)

Warnings: Character Death and Gore

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :\

~raj~

It has always been something that Lavender could never stomach; the fact that he fragrantly shoved his happiness in her face. Ronald Weasley never understood that she had actually loved him. Her feelings were that of a school girl crush, even though it might have started out that way. By the end of their four month relationship, she had fallen in love with the ginger.

So, when he had tried to break up with her gently, with words of comfort and too little caring, it wasn't a surprise when she poured her steaming Shepard's Pie down the front of his pants. The other male students who had been present at the time winced harshly and all cupped the front of their pants, shaking their heads at the display.

As the months passed and Ron disappeared with Harry and Hermione on the hunt for those things that Neville wouldn't speak about, her feelings of resentment grew and she was unable to process that he was off alone with Hermione. Somehow, to the people around her, it seemed that she was moving on, even though that was far from the case.

September blended into December and thoughts of maiming the girl responsible for her misery constantly raced through her mind. No one around her knew that her thoughts had taken a dark turn and that she was ever so slowly melding into the shadows. She'd smile and wave and act the part of perfectly beautiful popular girl.

She was deceiving everyone into believing that she could be trusted, that their secrets were being kept hidden away; when in fact she was storing everything away until she could use it. Then the day finally came. Ron had returned when Harry was snuck into the Gryffindor common rooms followed by the frumpy girl that had stolen him away.

Her eyes flashed with hate before she covered it with fake happiness that they were safe, hugging each one and saying that she was grateful that they had returned. As Neville explained just what things had been going on involving Snape and the Carrow's, her mind drifted off in ways that she would be able to corner Hermione; ways with a knife, a bludger, a bag, or her wand.

Then, that night when there was a meeting in the Great Hall, when Snape demanded that they tell him where Harry Potter was hiding; Lavender had half a mind to step forward. After all, Harry was part of the reason for her misery, even if that part was only for being Ron's friend. In the end however, she shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind and waited it out.

Harry had revealed himself and chased Snape off, jinxing the Carrow's and freeing the students. Within hours he had the entire school looking for the Ravenclaw Diadem, and in hours more the Death Eaters were attacking the wards. As the wards went down, the enemy rained on the grounds, appearing in showers of ebony mist, sending curses in their wake.

Spells of red, purple, black, blue, green, yellow, and orange flew over the stone, reflecting off of the windows and sending people flying; Stunners, Jinxes, Imperio, Crucio, and the Killing Curse. People died so quickly that if you didn't know any better, you'd think that the world was ending. Across the courtyard she watched as Neville blew up the bridge and as Fred Weasley was murdered in the explosion of the courtyard wall.

Tears streamed down her face and for just a moment, she found herself regretting her attitude and thoughts over the past year. In the face of war, she'd had no right to have the feelings that she did. All Ron had done was tell her that he didn't feel the same and she honestly couldn't blame him for that. She had known since their first year that he'd liked Hermione.

As she ran through the hall towards the Quidditch pitch, sending a stunner towards the Death Eater following her, she came to a stop as he went flying through the stone wall. Taking in deep gulps of air she leaned against the nearest wall and froze when a growl echoed menacingly in her ears. Turning slowly she came face to face with Fenrir Greyback who's feral smirk was enough to make her start to sob.

Flicking her wand as quickly as she could the curse died on her lips as he knocked her off of her feet. Hitting the ground harshly, she realized that she should have kept running; hadn't Harry told them this? Never stop moving. Saliva dripped from the werewolf's muzzle as the creature leaned over her, the picture of horror as he snapped at her with his teeth.

"You shouldn't have slowed down little girl," The words came out mangled and Lavender found herself praying to a god that she didn't even believe in, she knew she was going to die. When the teeth sunk deep into her shoulder, her body went into such shock that the scream came out as a ripped gasp, "Never quit while you're ahead."

As a chunk off her flesh was ripped away, blood coated the front of her blouse and choked up her throat, "Expelliarmus!" Was screamed and Fenrir flew the open window. Lavender convulsed painfully as the full moon broke through the clouds and a blurry figure appeared leaning over her. They were calling her name she could tell, but she couldn't hear anything that they were saying.

It was as if she was drowning in a sea of cotton, purposely made to mess with her hearing. As the edges of her vision darkened she could feel the healing spells being waved over her, sealing the tears in her flesh and leaving nasty scars behind. Gravity disappeared as she was hefted into someone's arms and she knew the world was spinning.

Then just was she was laid down again, her vision flashed with clarity as Ron placed a kiss on her forehead and ran up the Entrance Hall stairs. Pain wracked through her chest as she watched him leave, unable to follow as a dizzy spell hit her. Screams echoed through the hall and she coughed up the blood in her throat as it slid down the wrong pipe.

She'd seen this before even though she didn't want to admit it. Just like the Lovegood girl, she had been blessed with the sight, even if it was restricted to a crystal ball. All she would have had to do was let the ginger know what she'd seen the moment that she saw him.

_If the blood traitor saves the orphaned one, it shall be his demise. Too late will the morning be for he who saves her, for the rescue shall not arrive in kind. Blood stains the walls of the ordinary room, as the bright dawn approaches he has been slain._

As the words rang deep within Lavender's mind, tears streamed down the sides of her face as she felt the pain of her internal bleeding, the bleeding that Ron had not seen and thus had been unable to heal. Hacking harshly blood spattered across the marble floor just as she knew Ron's blood was splattered across the Divination room walls.

Ever so slowly her consciousness faded as the vision that she'd seen replayed painfully over and over again in her head. Bloody sobs escaped her and her vision blurred as she bled out. Succumbing to the fact that she would die with the love of her life, Lavender convulsed sharply before falling limp, eyes milky with death.

~raj~

Please Review!


End file.
